


Is it tomorrow, or just the end of time?

by drgnlrd



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dinosaurs, Gen, Lo que hago para ser admitido en la universidad, Matías I love you, Mexico, Ni no ni no ni, T-Rex Roar, Turistas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 00:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drgnlrd/pseuds/drgnlrd
Summary: Los minutos no se detenían, nada lo haría. El amanecer amenazaba con salir y alumbrar el puerto, exponer los desastres que habían comenzado la tarde anterior. Las manchas de sangre, los miembros de seres vivos que no encontraron refugio o no fueron lo suficientemente veloces para escapar de las garras de lo impensable, lo atroz, lo que no debió volver. ¿O es que nunca se fue?





	Is it tomorrow, or just the end of time?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, compas! En mi ficha de admisión de la universidad me pidieron que contara una historia usando cuatro palabras, and here we are. Esto va dedicado a Matías, who's one of my muses. Prometo seguir imaginándote en más escenarios extraños. I love you, dad.

La ciudad había sido tomada.

Juntando toda la fuerza de voluntad que resguardaba para el momento en que su vida corriera peligro otra vez, arrastró los pies por la banqueta lateral del Parque Papagayo. Cuando la asta bandera apareció a pocos metros de él, se apresuró y se aventó a ella. Su cabeza no paraba de punzar y la piel alrededor de sus costillas ardía. No había dejado de arder desde que lo lanzaron por los aires horas atrás, seguramente estaba amoratada. Mientras subía su camiseta para revisar la herida, la tierra se movió. Un leve balanceo, que en cualquier otro día hubiera sido un temblor, lo puso en completa alerta. Se concentró en su alrededor, levantando la cabeza para poder ver más allá de los autos varados a todo lo largo de la avenida. Cuando se aseguró de que estaba desierto, giró hacia su derecha para checar la playa: ni un alma u otro ser en pie.

La pregunta era bastante tonta, pero ¿acaso todo aquello era real? Él era creyente, siempre lo fue. ¿Pero justo ahora? ¿Durante un día como cualquier otro, sin previo aviso? ¿No tendría que suceder como en las películas de Ciencia Ficción? ¿El gobierno sabía y prefirió callar o estaría en las nubes como todos los demás?  
Ah, qué importaba. Estaba muy cansado. Darle vueltas al asunto solo lo agotaría más física y mentalmente, y estar débil no era opción. No, al menos no mientras estuviera en campo abierto. Por otro lado… esperaría a Nicolás ahí. De cualquier forma, no se hallaba muy lejos del punto de encuentro, el Hotel Krystal Beach estaba a 200 metros hacia el frente, aproximadamente.

Los minutos no se detenían, nada lo haría. El amanecer amenazaba con salir y alumbrar el puerto, exponer los desastres que habían comenzado la tarde anterior. Las manchas de sangre, los miembros de seres vivos que no encontraron refugio o no fueron lo suficientemente veloces para escapar de las garras de lo impensable, lo atroz, lo que no debió volver. ¿O es que nunca se fue?

Después de sentarse contra la asta, miró su celular una vez más. Dos horas atrás, cuando la señal daba sus últimas, él y Nicolás habían hablado, y entre maldiciones y voces asustadas, habían quedado en verse cerca de donde ahora se tomaba un respiro, quizá el más riesgoso de su vida.

Seguía cansado.

Guardó su celular e intentó no cerrar los ojos. Falló.

-No, no. Él me dijo que estaría por aquí. -Se escuchó a la distancia, aunque no demasiado lejos.

-¿Y si no lo logró? ¿Estamos arriesgándonos por un posible muerto?

-Si te quieres ir, hazlo. Yo voy a seguir buscándolo.

-No puedo regresar sin ti.

-Entonces cállate y ayúdame.

Agrupando las miles de emociones que sintió durante las últimas doce horas, voceó su ubicación tan fuerte y alto como pudo, buscando entre sus más fervientes deseos que nada del pasado emergiera del mar o los cerros aledaños. Debido al volumen de su quejido (lo mejor que consiguió), era poco probable.

-¡Aquí está, aquí esta! -Corrió en dirección a su amigo, descolgándose la mochila y sacando una botella de agua.

-Qué pedo… -Vaciló el otro.

-¡Matías! -Se arrodilló a su lado y lo abrazo por el cuello-. Sabía que estarías bien.

-Mmm. Vos decís. -Logró una sonrisa ladina que se desvaneció a los segundos.

-Ten, ten. -Destapó la botella y le dio de beber.

Nicolás se volteó para ver a Soria, quien miraba anonadado hacia la parte alta de la asta. Lo imitó y la misma expresión de desasosiego le pegó.

-¿Qué están mirando?

Matías se movió un poco en orden de ver lo que sea que los tenía tan abrumados. Alzó la cabeza unos cuantos centímetros y ahí estaba: una cuarta parte (la más alta y menos pesada) de la asta había sido arrancada. Los tres giraron sus cabezas hacia la playa al mismo tiempo y vieron el pedazo faltante flotando en el mar.

-Tal parece que Spielberg tenía razón -susurró Soria.

Y como si eso hubiera sido la señal que se necesitaba, un rugido bestial tronó desde lo que parecía ser el punto más alto de un cerro. El eco que le siguió fue espantoso, pero las cuatro respuestas que provinieron de diferentes lugares fueron devastadoras.

-Hora de irnos -murmuró Matías.

-Ya, ya, ya. ¡Soria!

Nicolás y Soria tomaron a Matías de los brazos y salieron volados de la Costera Miguel Alemán.

**Author's Note:**

> El título lo saqué de Purple Haze de Jimi Hendrix.


End file.
